


Whatever Lies Beyond This Morning//The Future Doesn't Scare me At all

by talconhiro



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Haircuts, I wrote this directly into the AO3 Submit box again, I'm unhinged, It might not be obvious but, Mutual Pining, No Beta we fall like Riku to Darkness, Oaths & Vows, Pre-Relationship, SoRiKai Endgame, Unsaid feelings, help me, soft touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talconhiro/pseuds/talconhiro
Summary: Riku stops in on a hidden world created by Merlin for Kairi and Lea's training to deliver new clothes made by the good fairies, and a new oath to return is forged.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Whatever Lies Beyond This Morning//The Future Doesn't Scare me At all

**Author's Note:**

> I just want him to touch her hair.

Kairi had been craving the thrill of battle ever since her boys went away. Sure, when she was kidnapped and taken to The World That Never Was and then eventually was handed her own Keyblade by Riku, she had gotten a taste of it, but that in no way satisfied her. The few shadows she slayed in that short time before being confined once more on Destiny Islands had not been enough. The boys had tried their best to let her partake in sparring, both before all of this, and during the short time they spent reunited before fate ripped them apart once more, but there was a delicateness they afforded her that made it hard for her to let loose. With Ax-er Lea, she didn't have this issue in the slightest. No, he was relentless in their training and she savored every moment. It was doing a lot for him in his efforts to earn back her trust. At his particular moment she was pinned to a tree as he pressed down his Keblade into hers.

"This the best you got, princess? You're never gonna win like that!" He taunted as he tightened his grip on his Keyblade, and Kairi knew that was her cue. She de-summoned her Keyblade as she slid down between his gangly legs. He couldn't revert his force quickly enough and went barreling into the tree, stabbing a hole into it. Kairi's long hair whipped back, spiraling out as she twirled into a two handed chop that added to Lea's moment sending him crashing through the tree. The large trunk cleaving in two as she smirked watching Lea slowly pull himself out of the mud. She just wished she had saw him when she hit him. It was a gamble swinging while still blinded by her twirl she shouldn't be taking.

"What was that? I couldn't quite make it out through all the mud in your mouth," Kairi teased as she stuck her tongue out. Before Lea could retort and go back on the offence, he was stopped by the sound of Merlin's voice.

"We'll have to call it there for the day. It seems we have a visitor." the wizened wizard announced as he flew down in the shape of a blue swallow only to transform into his full and true form. And seemingly stepping out of nowhere into thin air, a silver haired boy with the roughest haircut ever followed him.

Ignoring her instructor completely, Kairi yelled out "Riku!" and rushed at him, wrapping her arms around Riku in as big of a hug as she could. She leaped into the air, arms and legs clinging to the older boy as she hugged him tight. "What happened to your hair? Are you okay?! Did you go at it with scissors or something like in grade six, god this is worse than when your mom was obsessed with bowl cuts. How have you been?" Kairi overloaded him with questions while doing her best to poke at his hair, inspecting it with her hands while still clinging to him. Truthfully, she was nervous when she had heard him and Mickey would be going back to the realm of darkness. Riku had found himself stuck there too many times and she could only fathom how he felt about it, since he seemed content not telling her or Sora his anxieties anymore.

Riku had stiffened at first in surprise to her hug, but gave her a one armed return hug once the shock of the public display of affection had worn off. Kairi would have complained about how half hearted it was, but she noticed in the arm he wasn't using he was carrying two suitcases embossed with a design that instantly made her think of Yen Sid, his tower, and the good fairies. She slowly and carefully dropped off him, but remained half clinging to his free arm. A bright blush tinted Riku's pale cheeks as he mumbled out a "Master Yen Sid had me bring you two some new clothes. They have some special protective enchantments..." he trailed off, handing one to Kairi, who took it, reluctantly letting go of Riku in the process. Lea grabbed the second suitcase, "I'll go get some water, wash the MUD out of mouth, and try these on. Give you two some privacy." he said quickly before just as quickly dashing off into the trees.

"I have some business to take care of, I'll leave you with your friend Kairi." Merlin said in an absent minded daze before transforming into a fish and flopping into a nearby lake. And so, the two old friends were all alone. The silence deafening. A weight seemed pressed into Kairi's chest and it felt like she was about to burst apart. Riku stood there awkwardly. He used to make declarations all the time, but now, he never spoke. What had the past year and a half done to him? She wondered. How could she bridge the gap? When she told Sora that Riku had changed, she didn't expect him to end up like this. She still felt for him with all her heart and every moment apart was a pain too great, but life happens, and sometimes, you just don't know how to line up the pieces again. 

"But really Riku, what happened?" Kairi asked as she put her clothes down and reached up on tiptoes, running her fingers through his hair. And Riku told her about his time in the realm of darkness and the heartless barber he unwillingly encountered. 

"Sit down!" Kairi demanded, stomping her foot as she spoke. And a chair appeared seemingly from the void itself. Most likely Merlin watching from afar, but the teens were too caught up in the moment to consider the implications. Riku sat down and Kairi pulled out a pair of scissors from her adventuring bag and slowly began trimming Riku's hair to even out the cut. Her fingers gently massaging his scalp as she did. Riku was silent, melting into the chair as Kairi fixed it. Finally she was done. And he smiled. A small "thank you" escaping his lips as he looked at the cut in a mirror. 

"Riku," Kairi continued as he placed the mirror down. "Can you do me now?" she asked, running her hair between her palms as she let out a slightly sad sigh. 

"You let it grow so long, why would you want it cut now?" Riku asked, almost deadly serious as he got out of the chair. 

"I grew my hair out as a promise, I would remember Sora and find the both of you. Now, now I need to make a new promise. A promise to always have your back." She said solemnly, averting her gaze, focusing heavily on the well trodden mud between them. "I, I can't let anything blind me or get in my way."

"Okay," Riku replied simply and gestured at the chair. Each step closer felt like the bridging of an endless gap that no magic, not even flow motion or the oldest spells known between The Fairy Godmother, The Good fairies, Merlin, or Yen Sid could bridge. And yet she took it, replacing old foot prints with the final ones of the her of this moment. Ready for a new chapter, ready for a future that starts with her embracing his vision, not spurning it and asking Sora to run away with her. Kairi's heart was one thousand separate grains of sand, and it felt like Riku was the wind to disperse her across the land. Her breath caught in her throat as he began to methodically cut her hair, carefully layering it and styling it. 

Time passed quick, but she felt like she had been locked in moment with Riku; this moment was one she would never forget. The sensation of his fingers running through her hair as he carefully held it between his fingers, and snip, snip sniped away her old self. The warmth of his breath on her skin as he got close to ensure a cut was as straight as possible. The slight chill of his elbow pressing on her chest as he reached across her awkwardly. Every moment, she wanted to remember this complete casting away of caution and control; giving up everything before this moment to be born anew. And then, mewling like a fresh faced babe, she was. 

Riku looked away as soon as he handed her the mirror to inspect the cut. She ran her hand through her hair and her heart sunk as she already felt the weight of his absence. But this was good. No, this was great. Light, and free. Nothing blocking her vision of the future. Nothing hiding the outcome of her actions. The threes hiding the horizon were gone and the tide of her life would come decisively crashing into the future. Fully under her control. Wordlessly, she slipped out of her current clothes, and put on her new dress. She could feel the protective enchantments weaved into the dress as she adjusted the built in shorts. A sharp exhale was followed by a slow steady inhale. She was ready.  
  
Silently, she slipped her arms around Riku from behind, pressing her face into his back as her hands interlocked on opposite arms, squeezing him tight to her. The perpetual sunrise on the horizon seemed a little newer. A little bolder. But she knew, no matter what, she could face what tomorrow brings. But for right now, she would drink in the warmth of Riku, and lean on his study stance one last time. No matter where he goes from here, she knew again, fully, there is but one sky, one destiny. 


End file.
